


1:17 a.m.

by reshispace



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshispace/pseuds/reshispace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock si sveglia nel cuore della notte e si trova a pensare a una Donna...Post "The Empty Hearse", o da qualche parte durante la puntata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1:17 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> questa è la mia prima fanfiction! non so in quanti la leggeranno, siccome non ho visto molti Italiani da queste parti, ma presto la posterò anche in inglese...

Sherlock si svegliò di soprassalto. Scosse un po’ la testa, cercando di ricordare l’incubo che lo aveva svegliato, e si accorse che si era addormentato seduto alla scrivania, mentre cercava di sconfiggere la noia. Si trovò a pensare a Lei, la Donna che lo aveva battuto, a quella notte a Karachi, passata chiamando vecchi contatti e creando una nuova identità per Irene Adler. Pensò a quell’unico bacio che si scambiarono quando avevano finito di attuare il loro piano, e lei gli aveva chiesto il perché di quel gesto illogico, solo per il gusto di farlo arrossire, prima di ringraziarlo con una prova del suo sentimento. Prima di avere avuto il tempo di proseguire, lei era già scappata via, verso una nuova vita. Pensò a quei tre anni passati insieme, alla nostalgia di casa, ma anche a quanto si fosse abituato ad avere un simile, qualcuno che rappresentava una sfida, come Moriarty un tempo, anche se questa volta era spesso un alleato, non un nemico. Pensò alle notti in cui ebbero l’opportunità di dimostrarsi l’un l’altro il loro difetto chimico,come non potevano alla luce del giorno, e tornare a essere Sherlock Holmes e Irene Adler, e non il signore e la signora Sigerson (nonostante la loro somiglianza che avrebbe reso credibile che fossero fratelli, continuavano col fingere di essere sposati). Pensò di chiamarla, ma era troppo presto, solo una settimana era passata dal loro addio in Montenegro, e sarebbe stato insensato e fin troppo sentimentale tornare al passato, quando avrebbe avuto tempo per contattarla più tardi , nel caso avessero ancora bisogno dell’altro. Alla fine tornò ai suoi vecchi casi, e un messaggio rimase non mandato nel cellulare del grande detective:  
La TV dice che non sono morto, ceniamo insieme.SH


End file.
